Just A Sunny Day
by ChiseChitose
Summary: Just a mindless fic about a day in a 19 year old Serena's life. Read and Review. Flame if you like, I don't care. I wrote it at 3 am.


Just a Sunny Day

Serenity Miral

September 3, 2002

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me. 

Author's Notes: It's been awhile since I've posted anything. Hell Hath No Fury is taking longer than I thought. When inspiration comes, I'll finish it. 

This is a small one parter that I thought of in the middle of the night so if it sucks… hey … it was three a.m.

Serena wasn't paying attention to Rei's ranting, as usual. Over the years she had become accustomed to it. She realized that it was Rei's way of proving herself to… herself. She sighed. It wasn't like she was saying anything important anyway. 

"…So clumsy! You're 19 years old and still tripping over yourself!…."

Blah blah blah, yakity smakity. That was all that filtered through Serena's mind. She glanced around the room and saw that the rest of the scouts weren't paying attention either. Even Luna seemed off in her own little world.

"… and when will you learn to.."

"Jesus H. Christ Rei! Shut the hell up already! You've been spouting off the same shit since we were fourteen years old!" Lita snapped.

Rei stopped mid- screech to stare at Lita. Everyone awoke from their stupor as well. Lita shrugged and fell silent once more. Serena however, burst into a fit of giggles that set the rest of the girls off not including Rei.

"You think this is funny Meatball Head! What the hell are you laughing at?'' she raged.

Serena was now laughing so hard that tears fell out of her eyes.

"Rei… Lita is right. Shut up! Get it through that big empty melon you call a head that I don't give a rat's ass anymore! So what if I fell in the middle of a battle. It happens. So finish crying your river, build a bridge and get over it!"

Rei was stunned into speechlessness. Serena stood up and looked at the clock.

"I'll be off now. Darien should be home by now and I told him that I'd stop over. I'll see you guys later," she smiled as she left the temple.

Rei was beginning to regain her voice when Mina stepped over to her.

"Don't you think you should pick that up?" she asked.

"What?" Rei replied. 

"Your bottom jaw!"

*************************************************************************************

Serena walked through the streets of Tokyo, basking in the warmth of the beautiful spring day. She refused to let Rei bring her down. She was proud of herself of the way she basically told Rei to shove it where the sun didn't shine. She had nothing to prove to her. She was an Eternal Sailor Scout, she defeated the Chaos and the forces of evil, she had the respect of herself and all her loved ones, Luna included. She didn't understand Rei's need to push her down all the time. She was an adult now and she should start acting like one. 

She reached Darien's apartment building and rang the buzzer to his apartment.

"Darien? You home?" 

"Hey sweetie, come on up" his voice rang through the intercom.

The sound of a buzzer rang and she opened the door to the building and headed for the elevator. She patiently waited as the slow-moving lift took her to the eighth floor of the building. When it finally reached her floor, she calmly walked to his door, rang the bell, and threw herself into his arms when he opened the door.

"Nice to see you too," he laughed. Serena looked up and smiled her sweetest smile.

"Uh oh, I know that look. You want something," he groaned.

"Actually," she drawled, her look changing from that of an innocent angel, to a smoldering temptress," I want someone."

Darien slammed the door shut and promptly carried her to his bedroom and slammed that door as well. It didn't open for a very long time.

Later that evening, Serena, comfortable in one of Darien's old shirts lay sprawled out on his bed while he prepared dinner for the two of them. The smells emanating from the kitchen were making her stomach growl so she got up to see what was cooking.

Darien glanced up to see his girlfriend headed towards him with a hungry look on her face. 

"Sleeping beauty has arisen. And what a beauty she is," he teased.

Serena growled at him. She knew that her hair was most likely a tangled mess of silvery blonde curls that made her look like Cousin It. 

"Well at least I don't look like…" she stopped because she couldn't find a suitable insult for him. It wasn't fair that he could wake up from a nap after an athletic session of sex and still look perfect.

"Yeah, what was that? At least I don't look like what?"

"At least I'm smart enough to wear clothes while I cook!" she said, coming up with what had to be the lamest comeback ever.

"And I'm sure they're fireproof as well," her beloved smirked.

Serena walked behind him and smacked his rear end.

"Kinky, you know I like to play rough," he laughed.

"And you used to say I was immature!" Serena laughed.

"You still are," Darien said, knowing it would anger her.

She grabbed a spatula from the drawer and waved it threateningly at him.

"You better take that back before I beat you with this," she glared at him.

"You promise?"

"You moron!" She yelled as she slapped his naked behind with it. Darien turned around and kissed her. He was so wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't notice the fajitas he was making begin to burn. Serena however, did notice and broke the kiss.

"HEY! My food! You burnt the fajitas! Now what are we gonna eat?"

Darien had to smile. No matter how much she grew up, she would always remain the same. Perfect. The way she always was.

Serena began to rant and rave about the ruined food when Darien silenced her with a kiss.

"Serena," he mumbled against her lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Fuck the fajitas."

"No Darien. Fuck me."

The End.


End file.
